


Jingle Bella

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bellamione - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix have to do some last-second Christmas shopping after Bellatrix's original gifts turn out to be less than ideal so they decide to replace them...with sexy results.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	Jingle Bella

**Author's Note:**

> So looks like I had another little short fic left in me for 2020 after all. Nothing big just a little fluffy Christmas Bellamione fic loosely inspired by certain comments Helena Bonham Carter recently made in an interview hehe (Oh I love her so much!) 
> 
> Anyway, comments and Kudos really help me keep writing please leave some if you have time, and once again Merry Christmas, Happy new year so on :)

"A cricket bat with a nail through it, a basilisk egg, a samurai sword, a cursed bracelet and a copy of your autobiography 'Hell-whore the life and times of Bellatrix Black'," Hermione said biting her lip looking over the Christmas gifts Bellatrix had selected for her to wrap up for their friends and family rasing an uncertain eyebrow. Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically beaming at the items that were currently splayed on their bed in the recently refurbished Black manor, Bella's childhood home.

"I'm so very generous aren't I, oh little Luna will love this samurai sword! It traps the souls of your enemies after you slaughter them for use in spell crafting and enchanting," Bellatrix said cheerily, hugging herself seeming overwhelmed with pride for obtaining, what to her mind appeared to be, wonderous splendid gifts. Hermione frowned looking over the gifts trying to plan a course of action for how exactly she was supposed to wrap up a sword before sighing and turning to look at Bellatrix.

"These are great and everything...but I think we might need a small little re-think on some...okay 'all' of these items," Hermione said gently as possible as Bellatrix immediately got very pouty and crossed her arms, a dejected look flashing in her black eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" Bellatrix asked in a sulky voice sniffing a little as Hermione moved close to her to take her arm and try to way-lay the brewing tantrum.

"Well its just, two of these are lethal weapons, the cursed bracelet...well its cursed darling no one can wear it, as for your autobiography you do recall it's been banned in several countries including Britain for obscenity, graphic depictions of violence, and sexual content right?...and in regards to the basilisk egg, its a basilisk Bella honey, not many people are equipped to care for such creatures, not even Hagrid," Hermione said being as soft and delicate as she could with Bellatrix who did slowly nod her head under Hermione's warm concerned gaze.

"I put so much thought into these....oh sometimes you're no fun at all," Bellatrix said giving Hermione a small push and looking down at her feet slumping her shoulders in a huff. Hermione rolled her eyes but held Bellatrix's arm tight to her and gave her a series of small pats on the back in 'there-there its alright' fashion. Hermione couldn't help mothering the older witch at times, finding that often it was like she was the grown adult and Bellatrix was the moody nineteen-year-old.

"I know your heart was in the right place but sometimes you just get things a little wrong don't you?" Hermione said smiling at Bellatrix, eyes swimming with reassurance and Bella gave a small nod.

"Like accidentally joining a murderous cult of dark wizards," Bellatrix mused sarcastically and Hermione bit her lip.

"Well not exactly, a bit of an extreme example not the minor mistakes I was thinking of..but that's all in the past now, you weren't very well back then bad people had put a lot of bad things in your impressionable mind but you're all better now...mostly, anyway let's not dwell on that which we can't change and concentrate on things we can control...like altering these gifts eh?" Hermione suggested and Bellatrix grinned excitement entering her eyes.

"I suppose we'll have to do some last-minute shopping in Diagon Alley then? Do you still want to get everyone dressing gowns? Oh but that's so dull people expect more from Bellatrix Black, Bushy!" Bellatrix said dropping her favourite pet name for her wife and giving Hermione a little shove looking at her with pleading eyes.

"How about I get everyone a nice dressing gown and you get them something a little extra to go along with them...just nothing life-threatening this time, okay?" Hermione said unable to keep from grinning as Bellatrixs eyes lit up.

"I've got the perfect idea! C'mon let's get our traveling cloaks, we need to go right away it's Christmas eve, after all, there'll be a mad rush," Bellatrix said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her towards their walk-in wardrobe already cackling to herself. Hermione bit her lip again hoping Bellatrix wasn't going to get everyone something even deadlier as a side gift this time.

*******

"Oh did you hear all those muggle-borns? Pestering their mothers for the latest electronic gadgets? 'Mummy I want the new play box sixty-nine' " Bellatrix said putting on a whiney bratty voice making Hermione giggle as the older witch got the name of the muggle gaming device terribly wrong before she continued her little rant.

"Merlin they don't know their born do they...thank goodness you aren't like that," Bellatrix said affectionately squeezing Hermione's arm as they walked along Diagon Alley bringing their bags of shopping along with them.

"No, i'd rather you...um 'play with 'my' box while we sixty nine than use whatever device they were on about to be perfectly honest," Hermione said a cheeky glint in her eye, cheeks flushing slightly as she made her dirty little quip as Bellatrix cackled so loud several people in the street turned their heads to look in the direction of the couple.

"No Bella shush! it wasn't that funny," Hermione cried through gritted teeth tugging at the woman's sleeve to make her fall silent again.

"Sorry love but you are so awfully filthy and funny, oh I do love it," Bellatrix said lowering her voice to a seductive quiet cadence dropping a hand to Hermione's arse giving it a brief squeeze and letting a devilish grin cross her lips. Hermione let out a sharp gasp as Bella kept feeling her up and gently pushed Hermione up against the nearest lamp post leaning in for a snog. 

The pair stood there for a long while so long in fact that when they finally pulled a part Bellatrix had to shake a great deal of snow from her shoulders and Hermione had to use a heating charm on her damp hair.

"Oh come here," Bellatrix said grabbing Hermione's hand and trying to drag her into a side street that led to knockturn alley.

"No Bella stop...we aren't shagging behind the bins in some alleyway again...we'll be seen! Also, it's bloody freezing!" Hermione cried dragging her heels as Bella pouted and kept trying to pull her along.

"I'll keep you warm don't worry," Bellatrix purred a positively filthy smile crossing her face that made Hermione's core burst into flame, however, the witch managed to stave off her lust for once.

"We can't, we've got to get back home and get everything sent off with the owls," Hermione said holding up the bags of shopping, and Bellatrix at last relented in her attempts to get Hermione down the side straight as a light bulb flashed on in her mind.

"That's right I nearly forgot...we won't be needing the owls however, I've got special plans for this evening," Bellatrix said moving close to Hermione and cupping her face in her hands. Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow but Bellatrix merely giggled before taking the younger witch by the arm and heading back towards the leaky cauldron so they could depart for home via the fireplace.

*******

A few hours later Hermione was holding onto Bellatrix for dear life as they zoomed across the sky on Bellatrix's broom a little bell jingling in the wind as they flew towards shell cottage to deliver their final gift of the night to Fleur. They were both dressed in rather unique Santa outfits that Bellatrix had conjured, where a normal muggle Santa suit was red with white fur trimming these were black as midnight with emerald green trimming. Bella was a Slytherin at heart still and Hermione had found herself actually liking the new design she felt quite sexy in it and Bellatrix looked positively edible in hers as well. Bellatrix hadn't said why she wanted Hermione to dress up at that point and had slyly waited till they were outside in the garden before summoning her broom.

Hermione had tried everything to get out of this little plan, her fear of flying almost causing her to apparate away from Black Manor when Bellatrix had expressed her desire to play 'Santa' for the night. However, as ever, Bellatrix had been very persuasive promising to do all sorts to Hermione when they got home so she had reluctantly given in. The idea of being able to sit on her wife's face for most of Christmas eve by the open fire as she read her latest Bliss Sparrow Erotic Auror detective novel was just too inviting an offer to pass up.

"Are we done now can we land and just apparate home? I'm like an icicle back here," Hermione said shivering her face still buried in Bellatrix's warm back, eyes screwed up tight as Bellatrix charmed the final package from the sack she'd attached to the side of her broom down Fleur and Bill's chimney.

"Yes, yes just a moment Bushy, why don't you grab my tits again that always seems to settle your nerves," Bellatrix said giggling as she expertly charmed the two packages safely into the cottage. Hermione frowned deeply but she did take the witches advice and moved her hands from around her waist to briefly grab at her wife's chest and toy with her full bosom which did wonders for calming her down. Bellatrix soon landed nearby and Hermione couldn't get off the broom fast enough and was so happy to have her feet touch the sand though she did miss Bella's breasts already.

"Not a bad night's work...oh that was fun," Bellatrix said casually leaning against her up-right broom smirking at Hermione who looked a little less delighted but held her tongue before a question sprang into her mind.

"So...um you never told me, what was the second present you got for everyone exactly, you made sure to keep those boxes will out of my reach while we wrapped them up?" Hermione asked a sudden hint of suspicion in her eye and Bellatrix snorted before answering.

"I got them what every witch needs...a nice big vibrator from those Weasley Twins adult range," Bellatrix said before cackling as Hermione flushed so red that even in the dark her cheeks seemed to glow.

"What?? oh great, I'll never hear the end of this...what made you think this was a good idea, Bella?"Hermione cried wondering how she was ever going to look Ginny Luna Fleur or any of her other friends in the eye again.

"Well this way if they don't like the dressing gowns...they can go and fuck themselves," Bellatrix said her laughter worse than ever and despite herself even though she wanted to slap the witch opposite her Hermione couldn't help be tickled by that and burst out laughing herself. Bellatrix moved forward then and put an arm around Hermione's shoulder before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Let's go home Bushy... a nice glass of wine by the open fire...and a good hard shag on that Persian rug," Bellatrix said eyes alive with mischief as Hermione nodded enthusiastically and held her close before they both departed ready to spend a wonderful Christmas together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that was okay, again just a little tiny bit of fun. I really want to write more longer Bellamione in the future but as I said before gonna try to get my Luna/Bellatrix fic finished in new year as my first main project of 2021.
> 
> As always comments and Kudos help me keep going please leave some if you have time bye for now! :)


End file.
